Takeru's Nightmare
by Lumpeyeone
Summary: When terror grips a chosen child in his sleep it's up to Yamato and Mimi to calm him down. But what could the cause be? contains ooc characters, casual nudist Mimi, and tall, dark uchiha surprise. No longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay. Just thought I'd pop-in here and do a little explaining of myself to, well anyone reading this, this is my first venture into fan-fiction and it's planned as a Naruto/Digimon Adventure crossover just not in the way you'd think. Problems with this particular story are I just don't have any ideas or motivation for it so it might just end up a one-shot if I can't blend the stories well. Oh well can't say I didn't at least give it a shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ABOUT EITHER SERIES NOR WILL I EVER CLAIM THAT I DO.**

"SPEAKING"

"_THINKING"_

**BEGIN**

Screams tore through the apartment. Screams he barely recognized. Screams he hadn't heard in years, that he hoped to never hear again under any circumstances. He runs to the source fully woken knowing the cause by heart.

"_T__akeru"_ his thoughts running full speed as he raced down the hall. Why did their parents have to be out of town at a time like this?

Nearly breaking down the door he confirms his fears. His little brother writhing on the floor, tangled in his sheets. Tears streaming down his face, crying out in his sleep from his terror and pain. He knew all he could do at this point was to hold his brother and keep telling him everything's all right.

"Is he alright?" a groggy female voice carried from the doorway.

"_Shit, I forgot Mimi slept over."_ Yamato thought turning to the source only to look away even quicker due to his friends nightwear or in this case complete lack of said apparel.

"Can't you put something on?"

"Hey! Where do you get off saying that?" Mimi snapped back wide awake if only from anger. "I know for a fact you sleep the same way!"

"First, Do you really think this is the right time?" he asked gesturing to the shivering boy in his arms. Shock flashing on her face from being distracted. "Second, I actually put something on." this time pinching the fabric of his shorts. Yamato could barely keep the smirk from his face seeing his fellow 'chosen child' reduced to a sputtering, tomato faced mess. He already knew she'd get him back for it too. The sudden smile on her face sending chills up his spine.

"Oh, and what should I wear oh great king of plaid." "_She wouldn't do that stupid game now would she?"_

"How bout pajamas and a tank top?" _(eye roll) "Yes. Yes she would_."

"Perhaps a bra/thong combo. Red? Black? Lavender?" _(glare) "She's teasing me and it's working."_

"Maybe I'll slip on one of your shirts and hope I don't need to lift my arms too high." _"I think my nosebleed speaks for itself on this one, damn hormones."_

"Well, Takeru's finally calmed down." Mimi announced catching Yamato off guard. A quick glance to make sure his little brother's fine before looking back to Mimi, questions obvious on his face.

"I've been Koushiro's best friend for years. I know to deal with nightmares. You can either hold the person having them and talk to them till they calm down or make them laugh and no offence but I doubt your gentle approach ever actually worked." Yamato silently admitted the truth in her words. No matter what they did neither their parents or himself were ever able to help Takeru when the nightmares struck. They were only able to sit with him until he woke in the morning.

Wait. "Koushiro stayed at your house?" Yamato asked in disbelief. He'd met them before but the Izumis weren't the kind of parents to let anyone stay at their house friend or not. Especially an attractive female friend like Mimi.

"Well, nice to see where your priorities are but shouldn't you be taking care of your brother?" She pauses with a yawn "I answer your questions if you answer mine." another yawn "Can we do this in the morning? I'm gonna go back to bed." Yamato could only stare at the door as she walked away without his answer.

"Nii-san." an all but forgotten voice snaps him from his stupor.

"Takeru." "They're coming Nii-san. They're coming for him." "_What!_ Who's coming Takeru?" "Konoha. They're coming for Naruto. They're gonna know Nii-san. They're gonna know I'm him. They'll know I'm Naruto and take me back and they'll torture me and find out about the Digital World and Digimon and... and.." a fearful gaze passes Takeru's eyes as he speaks "OH KAMI PATAMON! They'll kill him or dissect him or make him a weapon. And then they'll come for you and Izzy and Tai and Kari and Davis and Ken and Cody..." _"Damn he only uses those nicknames when he's really freaked out." _"What do we do Matt! If you or Gabumon or any of the others get hurt because of me I'd never forgive myself."

"We won't get hurt T.K." "But..." "No buts. We won't get hurt because Konoha won't find find you." "How do you..." "I know because I'm you your onii-san and its my job to keep my little otouto safe and happy." Yamato replies with a smirk. "And that's one thing I'll never fail at even if I break every bone in my body." Takeru couldn't help but smile at his brothers confidence though one question still remained. "Onii-san?" "Yeah." "Where is Mimi sleeping?" Unfortunately for Yamato he couldn't keep the blush off his face. Takeru's snickering was soon heard drifting through the apartment.

Of course if either brother had bothered to look out the window they might have noticed the shadowy red-eyed figure of Uchiha Itachi on the adjacent building watching the entire exchange. _"I was forced to kill my entire clan except my brother to keep you safe. And yet I just can't bring myself to regret my choice, whether it be from my clan's corruption, their plans to kill off the other clans to prove their superiority, or that you have found a happiness you would never have been allowed in Konoha. I may not know what these Digimon are but I know they're important to you. It's a little funny but I feel more like a brother to you than Sasuke."_ "I swear to you Naruto.. no Takeru that I will do everything I can to keep Konoha from finding you. And since I doubt that you'll actually tell anyone else I will take it upon myself to warn your friends about the danger you're in. _Just in case"_

**AN: Yeah I know I put the English names in but they serve a purpose. Don't chew my head off, start at the feet so I have to suffer.**

**A few other ideas floating in my brain of thinking and chaos stuff. (HAIL ERIS)**

**BEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN / TEEN TITANS (DOCTOR WHO AND DC ELEMENTS)**

**You know Ben's group argue, Ben gets abandoned by his team and family. Reason being his newest alien "BEN-DALEK" who I take no credit for cause I got idea from the one-shot "The 13th Alien" by Majin Gojira. I will make the colors different and add the badge and let readers decide the ultimate form.**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER / CHARMED**

**Another obvious start aka "Xander is a Halliwell". Where it's different is Xander being the firstborn child but time travel is involved so yeah. There will be Grams bashing, Elder bashing, Scooby gang bashing, Angel's group bashing except for Illyria cause she's cool like that. It'll flesh out as I go but it probably won't be very long. Takes place after both series.**

**NARUTO / KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Naruto is a Nobody in this one. His title "Gravity's Binding Chains". As the name says his power is gravity, his weapon is a set of nine extendable / expandable chains He will remain neutral in true emotionless Nobody fashion and I will try to make a believable Naruto / Xion pairing. Game events still happen he just finds a way to bring her back. Konoha bashing a plenty in this one. Character redemption possible but not likely. Sasuke WON'T get a keyblade. I'm tired of stories that have that. The main qualification to get a keyblade is to have a strong heart which Sasuke doesn't have. Sasuke can't have a strong heart because he's a friendless jackass who's only concern is killing his brother and even if he got one (explanation included) he would go straight after Itachi thinking he's unkillable. Also like to point out the only evil keyblade wielders either started good when they got them or in Vanitas' case created from the heart of a good keyblade wielder. Sasuke's only good guy moment was taking the hit for Naruto during the bridge fiasco.**

**KINGDOM HEARTS / DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY**

**I really have no idea what I'm planning other than putting it early in the war so I don't cause too many plot holes.**

**NARUTO / DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY**

**Yeah, this one's also a little iffy on construction but I'm good at improvising.**

**That's pretty much all I have going plan wise at this moment.**

**Read and review please.**

**All are welcome.**

**Feel free to message with any questions.**

**HAVE AN AWESOME DAY LADIES AND BITCHES!**

**L.I.1. LOGGING OUT**


	2. New beginnings

**AN: Okay, I get it. My first ever fanfic is actually more popular than I thought it would be. So to try to save it I'll change the summary (if anyone has an opinion on that I'll kiss their feet and make them cake) and I'll be adding...wait for it...A STORY ARC! *cricket sounds* Sigh, at least this is (mostly) thought out through my insanity, sleep deprivation, and massive intake of red bull and kerosene. I know that longer chapters are good and all but considering I'm just sitting down and typing whatever I can think up at the time without any kind of plan, they probably won't be getting any longer. On a side note I have reviews and I think it's funny how all they are is HOPE ing that I continue the story cause Takeru is the chosen child of what again lol.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own anything referenced or used in this fanfiction.**

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon/Adult and higher digimon speech"**

"_**lyrics"**_

"**Jutsus/Digimon attacks"**

"Truly, if there is evil in this world it lies within the heart of mankind" Edward D Morrison

**ARC: Collision from the past**

**Part 1: Average embarrassment aka morning after pill**

**BEGIN CHAPTER**

**(Konohagakure, the past)**

"_SHIT!" _A blond haired boy five years of age raced through the streets of Konoha faster than most would assume his short legs could carry him. Then again he's always had a reason to be fast. The near constant mobs out for his blood since he could walk have always kept him alert and cautious. You see five years previously Konoha was 'attacked' by an giant entity known by Konoha as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The 'attack' however would be considered justified, if anyone outside of Konoha knew the events behind it anyway, or at least well deserved. You see the 'Kyuubi' was not actually a demon but a digimon, Kyuubimon to be exact. The giant Kyuubi responsible for all the damage to Konoha was actually Kyuubimon's dark evolution caused by the anger she felt when a platoon (yes a platoon) of Konoha ninjas destroyed her shelter for the digimon she rescued in the elemental countries, digimon that never reached adult level all because of Konoha. The final straw being the Konoha ninjas didn't destroy the digimon out of fear or duty or sport. They did it for fun because they couldn't fight back. Fast forward a few hours and a thousand or so death's and the Yondaime Hokage (the naive, stupid man that he was) took it upon himself to stop BeastKyuubimon by sealing it in his newborn son in a ritual that leaves him nearly dead from exhaustion. A situation his predecessor saw no problem in exploiting by suffocating the Yondaime. That same predecessor also had no problems informing the entire village of the 'burden' the boy carried while conveniently neglecting to reveal his heritage and despite the laws set in place to 'protect' the boy no one is ever actually punished for wronging Naruto in any way. Any who let's get back to our regularly scheduled chapter.

"_Where's Itachi-nii when I need him? Wait, Itachi? That's it! Umm , clock shop... where's the clock shop?"_ he thinks taking a moment to survey his surroundings before taking off running once more _"Right, this way. Gotta take the left past Wolf Claw weapon shop."_ following his mental map to a busy side market. _"Damn it's busy here. Okay think. The view of the shop is blocked by assholes I mean villagers, have to get a view above the crowd. THERE!"_ he mentally shouts seeing a stand selling lidded pots. _"Don't know why they're stacked like a staircase but I'll take it!" _Hop _"One!" _Hop_ "Two!" _Hop_ "Three!" _One last hop_ "Four! Alright now ignore the idiots yelling and look for the display clocks."_ catching sight of his target he notices music floating through the hateful spite as he finally sees the time. "1:53pm" is all he can manage before the sound completely overtakes him.

**(Present Time, Yamato and Takeru's apartment aka THE RAD PAD)**

"**_...we only got 86400 seconds in a day to turn it all around or to throw it all away gotta tell em that we love em while we got the chance to say"_** the music cuts off as a hand finds the alarm clock.

"What was that, a dream or a memory?" Takeru muses out loud. Taking a look around the room to wake himself he notices something odd "When the hell did I get back in bed?" Glancing one last time at his clock. "Well whatever I guess I'd better get up. Don't wanna be late after all." Gathering up his bath supplies and a set of clean clothes he runs through his mental checklist. _"Okay, apricot scented shampoo, Check. Unscented body wash, Check. Revitalizing conditioner, Check. Comb, Check. Deodorant, Check. Boxers, Check. Uniform, ugh Check. Single most awesome hat in existence"_ whilst spinning aforementioned item on his finger "Check. Let's get this over with." 12½ minutes later sees Takeru fully dressed and ready for his day except "Kuso!" he rushes back to his room "Almost forgot my digivice."

Finally ready he sneaks down the hall containing his room, Yamato's room and the bathroom, through the living room hoping that if there's someone in the kitchen that they won't notice him and sets his hand on the front doors handle _"Just one quick pull and I'm free."_

"*snort* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The sudden laughter catching him off guard. _"Good Morning to you too Mimi." _turning to face the source currently clad in her famous America trip outfit **(look up Digimon movie Mimi and there ya go)** "What the HA hell are you *snicker* wearing?" "It's cosplay dammit!" he shouts feeling the need to defend himself from the pink haired girls teasing.

"It's cosplay dammit." She mocks back. "Takeru, you look like a dork. OMG is that a leather wristband!" _"Did she just say OMG?"_ he wonders letting the fashionista rant. " Just wow. A black skull cap that's way too big for your head and it's overshadowing your eyes. A white sleeveless shirt with red trim, Now I'm sorry but you just don't have the muscle to pull that off." _"Hey"_ "A black skull chain necklace, okay you actually can pull that part off." _"Oh, thanks"_ "Yellow knee-length shorts with a chain on one side, If that chain isn't connected to a wallet then it's stupid. Oh and your shoes, red and black sneakers. Are planning on going prince of darkness on us? Dear Kami on high your entire entire outfit just screams dork."

"I look like Beat from The World Ends With You." Takeru defended.

"No you look like someone failed to look like Beat." Mimi counters quickly. "Like I said before you just don't have the muscles for it. Besides why do you even need to dress up like that in the first place?"

"It's cosplay Wednesday at work."

"What?" Mimi uttered

"Yeah I have a job. One that I have to get to pretty soon if I don't want my pay docked so SEE YA LATER!" Takeru managing to shout out the last part as he dashes out of the apartment.

"You think a head start is gonna atop me from finding out where you work. Why Takeru, just who do you think I am. Gossip Queen Mimi never loses a scoop. Hmm, I wonder if the others are having as fun a morning as I'm about to? *giggle* Oh well, where did I put my phone?" She speaks to herself walking to the hall. She had a friend to stalk (I mean follow).

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: That's a wrap ladies and gentlebitches. Oh and for people wondering, T.K. And Matts' place is quite different layout wise. If you need to picture it think about a cross between an iron and a tea kettle but blocky in a rectangular shape. The only thing separating the kitchen and the living room is a counter/cabinet set so all the cooking appliances are facing away from the living room. Now the odd part when you enter THE RAD PAD from outside the kitchen is on your right and the hall with the bedrooms is to your left but it isn't a straight line from start to finish, it curves around the living room wall like the handle of an iron (you know ironing board iron). Basically the kitchen is at one end of the apartment and the bedrooms and bathroom are at the opposite end with the bathroom being closest to the front door. Next chapter gonna have the chosen children find Takeru's little hideaway as one of Konoha's ninja teams does the same. Which team will it be? Review and decide cause only strippers work the poll! As a side note any suggestions on what I can fix would be greatly appreciated.**

**This has been L.I.1. And I'm out of here like Steve Martin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile since I did something with this story. I kinda felt bad about leaving a few of you loyal readers without something to tide you over, hence why I am finally updating this particular tale of monsters and morons. Of course the particular direction I want to take this story may send some readers away. Basically I plan to redesign the digivices of certain characters, add in a strange ability for those characters, bring in other Jinchuuriki. You know, simple stuff. I just haven't worked out a set design yet. I can also say without a hint of embarrassment that the inspiration to continue this story came from the song Eyes Open from the Hunger Games Soundtrack. I'm also hoping that people can see where I'm coming from with that by comparing what I've established in the story so far and listen to the song while you imagine their lives as kids with Naruto's starting like shit and getting better when Itachi brought him to the outside world and Sasuke's being pretty damn good until the Uchiha Massacre, which is when he started the emo phase.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon/dark talking"**

"**ATTACKS"**

**Scene change (Soundtrack Notifications)**

flashbacks

_**Lyrics**_

**BEGIN**

Takeru was not having a good day. Mimi caught him in his cosplay for work, he barely got to the bus stop before it pulled away and then he forgot his bus pass so he had to fish out his wallet to pay the bus fare. Then at the next stop the very person he ran out of his apartment to avoid gets on the bus with a smile on her face and sits right behind him. THEN the bus gets stuck in traffic so now he'll definitely be late for work. At least he wasn't bitching about it.

"UGH! Why did this have to happen today?" Never mind. "At least I grabbed my back pack before I left. Shu is gonna kill me."

"Oh? Who's this Shu? Is he cute?" Oh god. I forgot she was there.

Sigh. "Shu is a girl Mimi."

"Well is she cute." Unfortunately Takeru knew she wouldn't stop until he answered her questions. So he braces himself for the storm as he answers.

"Nope, but she is hot."

"Oh Takeru-kun, you dog. Are you sleeping with her?" The coy look on her face was conveyed clearly through her voice.

"First, I don't see how that's any of your business. Second, no I'm not." The tick mark on his head being the only show of his irritation.

"I'm just letting you know I care about you Takeru-kun." She replies with a smile before suddenly becoming serious. "But seriously, did you fuck her?"

"MIMI!" He twirls in his seat to face her.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID! How many people know? Did you tell Sora or Miyako?"

"Ken and Nii-san know. Hey wait, why didn't you mention Hikari? And why would Miyako care?"

"Ok, I know you don't think the best of me but even I know you're trying to avoid her. I still haven't found out why though. And Miyako is kinda crushing on you now that you and Hikari aren't attached at the hip."

"I can't believe Miyako has a thing for me." Takeru shakes his head before speaking again. "Are you telling me you didn't notice that Hikari has been trying to wrap everyone around her finger?" He move into the seat beside Mimi before speaking at a lower volume. "Like the fact she's still sending mixed signals to Daisuke. Or the fact she was involved in getting Nii-san kicked off his old band. Or being the reason you were deported."

"That was an accident." Mimi quickly defended the younger chosen child.

"It's always an accident with her. Every time one of us gets plans to split from the group for whatever reason Hikari is involved in some kind of accident and we're forced to drop whatever we were planning and she's always there when we need a pick me up because of it. It's like she's trying to be everyone's hero."

"She's not that bad Takeru." Mimi tried to defend the younger girl, though the unsure tone in her voice wasn't helping her case.

"YES SHE IS!" Takeru shouts, drawing looks from the other riders. "Ah, Gomen. Please ignore my outburst." Once the attention has died down he turns to Mimi and speaks in a low voice once more. "Think about it Mimi. I know you're smart enough to figure out I'm right." He raises his head to look out the window. "This is my stop. I'll talk to you later Mimi-chan." She was barely paying attention when left the bus as she was absorbed in her own thoughts. Just as the bus was about to leave she bolts from her seat and out the door in order to catch up to her friend.

"Takeru-kun, wait up!" Seeing him turn as she shouts. He waits patiently until she stands next to him. "OK, you might actually be right about Hikari but why didn't come to any of us?" Takeru shakes his head before continuing his walk, forcing her to walk with him as they talk.

"Like I haven't tried? Every time I approached the subject with one of the others they just shut me down or called me crazy. You and Nii-san are the only ones who have even taken the time to think about it. And when I talked to Hikari about it she slapped me and made me out as the bad guy. I was nearly ostracized from the group. She even got Daisuke to cold cock me. Daisuke is usually not a violent person but if Hikari is involved he does whatever she wants."

"OK, I didn't know about all that. Although I do remember her seeming depressed about something."

"Yeah right."Takeru snorted in disbelief. "We're almost there by the way. It's just around the corner."

"Oh, You mean I get to see where you work after all." The sudden change of topic forcing Hikari from both their minds.

"Just don't embarrass me." He quips as they round the corner. Mimi becoming distracted by a blue haired girl playing with a hacky-sack. She was dressed in an orange hoodie with incredibly long sleeves that she was using like a straight-jacket even though it wasn't tied, loose fitting jeans and roller blades modified to look like ATs. The only reason you knew she was a girl was her very large chest. The girl noticing them as she balanced the hacky-sack on her nose.

"You're late Takeru-kun." She drops the hacky-sack into her jeans pocket (That's pretty damned skilled.) as she continues. "Who's she?"

"Hey Shu, this is Mimi. Mimi, this is Shu. Mimi is one of my first friends and another chosen child who's partnered up with Palmon. Shu is my coworker/girlfriend and also a chosen child who's partnered with Gaomon."

"So you're the girl he fucked/who can't keep her clothes on." Mimi and Shu said together.

"Well, looks like you two will get along just fine." Takeru jokes hoping to diffuse any tension. "Can we go inside now?"

Shu shrugs her shoulder. "OK, but I have to warn you that Kushina-san came in today."

"Just my luck. Hey, do you know what Kiki dressed as today?"

"Jessica from Dragon Quest."

"Oh. Twenty on four."

"Malfunctions or changes."

"Changes."

"Hm, make it a hundred."

"Am I missing something?" Mimi asked before the conversation could leave her further out of the loop.

"Kushina is the boss and owner of this fine establishment." Takeru sweeps his hand towards the building, drawing Mimi's attention to the sign that said The Veil. "Despite being the boss she leaves the day to day operations to her cousin Nagato and his two friends Yahiko and Konan. She also has her twin daughters Kiki and Luna working here for their allowance. And every once in a while she'll drop in and try to make me call her Kaa-san. It's creepy because she's also trying to get in my pants."

"But what about those numbers."

"We were betting." Shu states as if it was obvious.

"On what?"

"Well usually when we do this cosplay stuff Kiki will take a generic character type like a nurse or cat girl or something and there's no problem but whenever she tries to do an actual named female character it's always one with big breasts. The thing is every time she does she makes the characters multiple out fits while forgetting to modify them for her physique. Her tits always end up being bigger than her costume by a little bit so when she actually starts working she ends up having a wardrobe malfunction and usually doesn't notice until one of us points it out. And when enough of those happens she switches into a different outfit and when they all eventually fail she goes back to her street clothes which is why I brought my back pack with my regular gear in it too. Her accidents happen so often we actually don't punish casual nudity."

"Wait, hold the phone, what was that last part?" Mimi's rapid question barely coming out as words.

"We don't punish casual nudity?" Takeru was unsure why that part stood out for her. So it came as a surprise when she suddenly thrust her fist into the air cheering about the gods loving her after all.

"Hey, how do you guys get away with that anyway?" Mimi had stopped her cheering to ask.

"Well, when you first go through the door there's a wall with the dos and don'ts of what you can do and when you're allowed to do it and you have to walk around the wall to actually get inside. Why do you even care about this anyway?"

"She's a nudist. Weren't you paying attention when we spoke together? It's one of Yamato-san's biggest complaints about her."

"Nani? Yamato complains about me?"

"Only the stripping thing. Other than that he has nothing but nice things to say about you."

"Aw, that's sweet of him. So how did you and Takeru hook up?"

"We accidentally got drunk on hard lemonade and started annoying people so they tossed us in Kushina's office since she wasn't there and the rest is history."

"That is surprisingly bland."

"If it wasn't for the fact it was caught on the security cameras I'd never believe it happened even though we woke up naked with him still in me. I'm actually still surprised how big he is even when he's flaccid." Takeru was pretty much inventing a new shade of red with his blush as Mimi shoots a lustful look his way.

"Oh that is something I HAVE to see."

"I'm going inside now." Takeru quickly makes his way inside with the two girls following.

Upon getting fully inside Mimi noticed that The Veil was a cafe/diner with booths lining the wall opposite of the counter holding various baked goods and a menu hanging above the employees area with a few round tables scattered between the counter an booths, a set of double doors leading into the kitchen as well as a hallway leading to the bathrooms and Kushina's office and finally there was a stage at the far end of the main area with an area for a DJ which was being used by a silver haired youth who was currently playing **Gorillaz:****Clint Eastwood** over the speakers. Also at the stage was a certain guitarist/chosen child who switched to bass after he taught his younger brother how to play and the drummer he worked with after he got dumped by his old band for an alleged record deal. A guitarist that Mimi was more then happy enough to go and talk to after he left their shared apartment without leaving a note.

"Yamato-kun!" Said blonde raised his head as the pinkette ran to his side, completely ignoring the stares she got from the few patrons currently in the building and the red head behind the counter who was trying her best to keep her blue top from dropping below her G breasts

"That should keep her busy for a while." Shu turns to Takeru. "You need to start brewing if you don't want to keep your special customers waiting."

"Of course. Wouldn't want to upset the leeches, I mean fan girls." Takeru's sarcasm being routine enough to not draw a reaction from anyone as he vaults over the counter. This action drawing the red head girl's ire as she stamps her foot in anger with her arms pointing downward and a pout on her face.

"Dammit Takeru! This isn't a playground!" This also being commonplace just like his normal response when they were in costume.

"Kiki, look down." The confusion on the girl's face clearing up as she noticed that her act of anger had fully revealed her chest to the world, causing the girl to 'eep' as she once more shoves her breasts into her top. Her large aureola still peeking over by a quarter inch despite her best efforts. "Where's Luna?"

"She's speaking with mom in her office right now but she'll be working the baking area today since Konan had to take Nagato to his doctor's appointment."

"So Yahiko's on the grill which means we actually get the good burgers today. But it also means we won't get to do our best carrot cake."

"What is your obsession with carrot cake?"

"First, Konan makes kick ass carrot cake. Second, I don't think you get to complain about what I feel when you claim not to have any feeling when those juggernauts pop out."

"I'm not lying about that!"

"Leave my cow chested sister to her delusions Takeru. They are all she has in this world after all." Takeru faces Luna, absently noting that she was dressed as Stocking from the strange anime she was always attempting to get him to watch. Of course her sister heard her insult and decided to return one in kind.

"What was that Lard Ass!" Takeru sighed as the floodgates opened and the sisters began their daily exchange. The seventeen year old twins always bickered about each others bodies and he couldn't understand why. They both had bodies that women twice their age would kill to have. Luna had large breasts as well they just weren't in Kiki's league, just like how Kiki had a large round ass and Luna's was clearly bigger and firmer. Then you get the two personalities the girls had. Kiki was loud, a little slow on the uptake, and easily angered yet couldn't understand the concept of personal space or bras, while Luna was quiet, patient, and intelligent yet was always was quick with insults no matter who the target. It came to be the only things the girls had in common were the pride about their bodies and that they shared a mother. Speaking of Kushina, she clearly beat both her daughters in the body department and also happened to be way too happy in Takeru's opinion since he's never seen her without her smile.

Takeru happily ignored the ensuing argument as his first routine customers approached the counter. The two girls striking up a conversation with him about their respective lives at university before placing their usual order which consisted of one of Takeru's special recipe cinnamon buns, a triple chocolate banana split and two frappe mocha's. Truth be told all of those items were customized by Takeru when he first joined the staff and none of the regulars could ever bring themselves to hate the changes since they all thought the changes made them perfect. Hell, they didn't even have cinnamon buns until Takeru whipped up a recipe for them. Even critics praise his food. Speaking of Takeru, he was wishing the girls a good day as his hearing catches Luna making a comment about how Kiki's breasts could fill the grand canyon which was quickly countered by Kiki stating Luna's ass could take Pluto's lost place as the ninth planet. He sighs once more as the next song in the DJs play list kicks on.

"_Only five hours and fifty five minutes of this until I can go home."_ Takeru glumly before singing along to the lyrics of **Orange Range: Asterisk**, drawing a smile on Shu's face since she didn't have to do any of her waitress duties yet and got to hear her boyfriends angelic singing voice.

**(With Mimi)**

"Why didn't you tell me you were working here Yamato-kun?" The blonde sighed at his friend's forwardness.

"I didn't want to bug you Mimi." Yamato's band mates watched the exchange silently.

"You gonna introduce us or are we just supposed to be decorations?" Okay, maybe not silently.

"Can it Gin." Yamato snapped at the silver haired DJ who actually dressed as Gin from Bleach.

"Well someone is a little testy today ne Sirius?" Gin addressed the currently silent drummer who was dressed as Sirius from Dot Hack G.U.

"Leave him alone Gin. He's just ashamed of us." Sirius' constant depression showing through, prompting Yamato to act.

"Don't say things like that Si, I could never be ashamed of you. I mean Gin I could wish that I didn't meet but not you. You're too school for cool man." Yamato clasped his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"You're just saying that so I don't kill myself." Okay, that's new. He's never threatened that before.

"I don't say what I don't mean Si. You know that better than anyone." This draws a smile on Sirius' face and a small thank you.

"Oi, what about me?" Gin shouted incredulously.

"Can it Gin."

"You know what. You are a grade A ass."

"Right back at ya." Mimi giggled at the scene, stopping abruptly as a question entered her mind. "Hey Gin-san, do you have the Dot Hack Soundtrack by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you play the SIGN Theme for me?"

"SIGN Theme?" He cocks his brow in confusion. "Oh, you mean Obsession. Sure thing babe! HEY SHU!" He draws the natural bluenettes attention. "YOUR DANCE SONG IS UP NEXT!" Shu's eyes widen as she looks at Mimi who nods in response. Both girls head the the empty part of the floor (aka the dance floor) as the currently seated customers looked on. The songs starts playing and the girls start dancing in perfect sync like they'd practiced for hours.

**(Back with Takeru)**

He was mesmerized by his girlfriends movements, so much so he didn't notice the person talking to him until they flicked his ear. "OW! What did you do that for?" Takeru notices one of his only remaining friends. "Oh hi Ken-kun."

"Don't Ken-kun me. I've been trying to get your attention and...Is that Mimi-san on the dance floor?"

"Yup! You want your usual?"

"No thank you. I actually came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Hikari learned about The Veil."

"So?"

"She's planning to visit here later."

"How much later?"

"She'll be here in an hour."

"Shit. You sure you don't want something."

"You are surprisingly calm about this. I guess I could go for a milkshake."

"Well I've kinda been expecting the confrontation for a couple months. You want chocolate, strawberry, peanut butter, or marshmallow?"

"Marshmallow sounds nice. You realize whatever happens won't go the way you want it to right?"

"Yeah I know. You want a small or a large."

"Alright then. I'll take a large." Let it be known that Takeru and Ken are masters of having two conversations at the same time.

"One large coming up! Thanks for the heads up though."

"You're welcome. Can I use a coupon?"

"Only the half off ones."

"Damn." The song soon lets up and Shu bounds back over to Takeru. She gathers him into a kiss and he can feel the small layer of sweat she worked up on her skin. She pulls beck with a small hint of regret.

"You're up babe." Takeru looked to see Gin waiting for him to take his place.

"Right. Can you get Ken a Large Marshmallow milkshake? You seem to be better at those than me."

"I got it. Just get out there and show your stuff." Takeru gives her a quick peck on the lips before heading to the dance floor himself. Deciding to show off a little he runs past it, turns and runs backs, sliding into position on his knees before jumping back to his feet. He starts pumping his fist to entice the new crowd of customers that are immediately seated and serviced as he warms up. He looks behind him at his brother, hoping he'd join him. Sadly Yamato was talking with Mimi and didn't notice his brother silent request. Sirius however, did notice and went to assist his fellow seventeen year old. Upon seeing this Gin picked out the song for them. The beginning of the song drawing Yamato's shock and Mimi's joyous shout for the two dancers.

**(INSERT SONG CASCADA: EVACUATE THE DANCE FLOOR)**

_**Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor**_

_**I like to move it, come on and give me some more**_

_**Watch me getting physical, out of control**_

_**ah, there's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat**_

_**Still the night**_

_**Kill the lights**_

_**Feel it under your skin**_

_**Time is right**_

_**Keep it tight**_

_**cause it's pulling you in**_

_**Wrap it up**_

_**You can't stop**_

_**cause it feels like an overdose (Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)**_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor**_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me**_

_**Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me under ground**_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor (everybody in the club)**_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me (everybody in the club)**_

_**Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right to the ground**_

_**Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload**_

_**Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode**_

_**Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah**_

_**It's got me hypnotized, ah everybody step aside**_

_**Still the night**_

_**Kill the lights**_

_**Feel it under your skin**_

_**Time is right**_

_**Keep it tight**_

_**cause it's pulling you in**_

_**Wrap it up**_

_**You can't stop**_

_**cause it feels like an overdose (Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)**_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor**_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me**_

_**Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me under ground**_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor (everybody in the club)**_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me (everybody in the club)**_

_**Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right to the ground**_

_**Come on and evacuate, feel the club heating up**_

_**Move on and accelerate, push it to the top**_

_**Come on and evacuate, feel the club heating up**_

_**Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid**_

_**Now guess who's back with a brand new track?**_

_**They got everybody in the club going mad**_

_**So everybody in the back**_

_**Get your back off the wall and shake that thang**_

_**Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby**_

_**Let me see you wreck that thang**_

_**Now drop it down low, low**_

_**Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo**_

_**Everybody in the club (Evacuate the dance floor)**_

_**Everybody in the club (I'm infected by the sound)**_

_**Everybody in the club (Stop this beat is killing me)**_

_**Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me under ground**_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor**_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me**_

_**Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me under ground**_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor (everybody in the club)**_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me (everybody in the club)**_

_**Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right to the ground**_

The cheers of the crowd drowned out the very end of the song as the two as they struck the finishing pose. It was safe to assume Takeru was happy he came to work today. He was always happy when he could get cheers like this. Back when he was Naruto the only time someone would cheer was when he was bleeding. He never could remember how he got to that alley where Yamato found him. Yamato was the first person to accept everything about and swore to protect him. Yeah, Takeru loves his parents and everything they've done for him but Yamato is the only one he'll share all his secrets with. He hasn't even let the other Chosen Children that he was adopted or about his past and Yamato is his brother in everything but blood. _"Life is...good."_ Takeru thought to himself. Not even Hikari could ruin this day for him. In fact nothing could ruin this day short of another super powerful Digimon trying to conquer both the Digital and Real worlds.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM! Chapter three complete. Damn it took me awhile to figure this part out. I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting. I'll probably have to redo the summary at this rate. Well either that or take the second part as its own story. I can even think up a summary for it.**

**Ahem.**

**What started as a dream has become a nightmare for one chosen child. With new powers revealed and army between them and their goal, Can the Digidestined save their friends before it's too late?**

**Also, the dance moves for Evacuate the Dance floor come from Dance Central for the 360. I didn't know what to do for Mimi and Shu though. The closet I could get for them was from the opening sequence for SIGN but I couldn't figure out what the missing segments of the dance were so I couldn't put it in.**

**Oooooooh Hoooooooly Craaaaaaap, I finally have an OMAKE**

**OMAKE #1**

"That should keep her busy for a while." Shu turns to Takeru. "You need to start brewing if you don't want to keep your special customers waiting."

"Of course. Wouldn't want to upset the leeches, I mean fan girls." Takeru's sarcasm being routine enough to not draw a reaction from anyone as he vaults over the counter. Or at least he tried to. When he reached the peak of his jump the chain on his pants got caught on one of the soda taps and sent him sprawling to the floor face first Kiki and Shu started laughing their asses of when he landed. "Oooooowww fuuuuuuck. How the fuck did that happen?"

"The gods of fashion hate your outfit." Mimi called from the stage.

"Not cool Mimi! Not cool!" Takeru squirms a bit from his position. "You know a little help would be nice. I'm kinda stuck here after all."

**OMAKE #2**

"Oh, You mean I get to see where you work after all." The sudden change of topic forcing Hikari from both their minds.

"Just don't embarrass me." He quips as they round the corner. Mimi becoming distracted by a blue haired girl playing with a hacky-sack. She was dressed in an orange hoodie with incredibly long sleeves that she was using like a straight-jacket even though it wasn't tied, loose fitting jeans and roller blades modified to look like ATs. The only reason you knew she was a girl was her very large chest. The girl noticing them as she balanced the hacky-sack on her nose.

"You're late Takeru-kun." She drops the hacky-sack into her jeans pocket (That's pretty damned skilled.) as she continues. "Who's she?"

"Hey Shu, this is Mimi. Mimi, this is Shu. Mimi is one of my first friends and another chosen child who's partnered up with Palmon. Shu is my coworker/girlfriend and also a chosen child who's partnered with Gaomon."

"So is Shu short for something?"

"It's the shortened version of the nickname my parents gave me."

"Which is?"

"Mushu. As in the pork. My full name is Musashi Shuto Anderson."

"You poor poor thing. Wait, why'd you put your surname last."

"My current parents are American. They were friends with my birth parents before their deaths so they took me in."

"Dear Kami that just makes it worse."

**OMAKE #3**

"God Dammit Mom! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Luna was standing in her mother's office listing to her drone on about the things she'd do to Takeru if she ever got him alone.

"What, you honestly expect me to believe you haven't thought the same thing. He's hung like a fucking god. And that stamina [shudder] if he can go for six hours with a scrawny body like, just imagine what he could do with...'practice'."

"UGH! You're impossible! I'm going to work, s you do whatever you normally do." Luna stomps out the door.

"Oh don't worry I will." Kushina says lowly.

Luna peaks her head back in before the door closes. "And if you even think about doing 'that' just know that none of us is cleaning up after you." She runs off before Kushina could reply.

"Dammit! What's more important, getting off about twenty times or not having my office smell? Decisions."


End file.
